


Circles

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: The Geometry Series [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abandon All Hope... Christina's sick of people asking her if she's okay. Christina sees Crowley again. Then, she meets Lucifer.<br/>***************************<br/>Christina stared at the mansion from the street, her throat dry. Dean put a hand on her back and rubbed lightly. "Sure you're okay?"<br/>"I wish everybody would stop asking that. Even Jo asked, and she just met me!"<br/>"Well, all right. You're fine. Jo's going up there now. We'll go in, kill Crowley and find the Colt."<br/>"And then we kill Lucifer."<br/>"Yeah. You up for it?<br/>Christina nodded, leaning against the Impala's hood. "Why wouldn't I be?"<br/>"You still haven't told me how he was with you."<br/>"Why does that matter? He's the Devil. How the Devil treated me in a fake future doesn't matter. This one won't know me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circles

Christina sat on the hood of the car. Sam kept shooting her looks. She couldn't tell if they were pity, or if he was fighting the urge to talk to her about what Lucifer said. She questioned her thought process in telling them that she'd accompany them to talk to Crowley. She turned to Sam as Dean talked to Castiel on the phone. "I had sex with him." She said.

"Who?"

"Crowley. He... he let me out because I slept with him."

Sam looked confused for a second, then he turned flush with her. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because he... he's the kind of demon to taunt a woman. I didn't want that to... throw you off when we get in there, you know?" She swallowed and looked up at him. "I'm not ashamed, you know. I did what I had to to get out of there."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. Anyone would have done the same." Sam took her hand, which she hadn't noticed was shaking. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Sam... so sweet. I'm fine. I'll be fine. Let's just go get that gun so we can shoot Satan." She looked up at him. He was staring down at her with concern. "I promise, I'm fine."

Sam dropped her hand, lightly and nodded at her as Dean said, "That's okay, you did great. We'll take it from here." Dean opened the driver's side door and looked over the car at them. "Somethin' I should know?"

Sam scoffed and pulled away from Christina, who turned to look at Dean. "He's just making sure I'm not gonna freak out once we find Crowley. Also, I think he was checking my pupils for dilation." She said, before walking to the back passenger door and pushing onto the seat.

*******************************

Christina stared at the mansion from the street, her throat dry. Dean put a hand on her back and rubbed lightly. "Sure you're okay?"

"I wish everybody would stop asking that. Even Jo asked, and she just met me!" 

"Well, all right. You're fine. Jo's going up there now. We'll go in, kill Crowley and find the Colt."

"And then we kill Lucifer."

"Yeah. You up for it?

Christina nodded, leaning against the Impala's hood. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You still haven't told me how he was with you."

"Why does that matter? He's the Devil. How the Devil treated me in a fake future doesn't matter. This one won't know me."

Dean nodded, and offered her a hand. She took it and jumped down, pulling her Glock and pulling a small amount of powder from her component pouch. She sprinkled it over her head. "What was that?" Dean asked.

"It, uh, it'll keep the lower-level demons from seeing me. Crowley, he's a different story, but... his minions won't be able to see me."

Dean nodded and started stalking toward the mansion's entrance.

**************************

Christina could hear music as she snuck behind Sam and Dean and flipped a rug, quickly painting a Devil's Trap on the bottom of it. She flipped it back over and hid as "Everybody plays the fool" played. The music cut out with the lights and Christina could hear the soft thuds of the demon walking out of his study. He walked past her, almost skipping.

"It's Crowley, right?" Sam called out from a dark hallway to the left of the demon.

"So. The Hardy Boys finally found me." Crowley said. "Took you long enough." He started forward, stopping and focusing on the rug Christina had defaced. He bent down and flipped the rug. "Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?"

A demon grabbed each of the boys and disarmed them. Christina watched as Crowley pulled out the Colt and looked at it. "This is it, right? This is what it's all about." He lifted the gun and pointed it at Dean. He moved his aim a little, then pulled the trigger, taking out first one demon, then the other. "We need to talk. Privately. You, too, sweetheart." He called over his shoulder to the witch, before leading them away toward an office with an ornate plaque on the door.

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked.

"Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?" Crowley waved his hand and the door slammed shut behind Christina. "There's no reason you or anyone should know this even still exists, except that I told you."

He focused on Christina's face. "You look good. Scars healed nicely."

"Hey. You don't talk to her. You talk to us." Dean growled.

Crowley didn't change his attention. "You let men do your talking for you, now, Christina? I remember you being a bit more Alpha. Did I break you?"

"Listen here, you demonic piece of-"

"Shut up, Dean. I got this." Christina said, stepping forward. "You didn't break shit. What do you mean, 'you told us'?"

Crowley smirked. "Rumors, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine."

"Why? Why tell us anything?" Sam asked.

"You had to know we'd beeline for you." Christina said.

Crowley aimed the Colt at Dean, again. "I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face."

"Uh-huh, okay, and why exactly would _you_ want the Devil dead?" Dean asked.

"It's called..." Crowley put the gun on desk. "Survival. But I forgot... you two, at best, are functional morons."

"You're functioning... morons." Dean tried.

"Lucifer isn't a demon, remember? He's an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just... filthy bags of pus." He reached for a rocks glass filled with whiskey. Scotch, if Christina was remembering correctly. He took a drink. "If that's the way he feels about _you_ , what can he think about us?"

"But he created you." Sam piped up.

"To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate human kind, we're next." He sat on the edge of the desk. "So, help me, huh? Let's all go back to simpler, _better_ times, back to when we could all follow our natures. I'm in sales, dammit! So, what do you say if I give you this thing and you go kill the Devil?" He picked up the gun and put down the glass. He wiggled to butt of gun and Sam hesitantly reached out to grab it. 

"Okay." 

"Great." Crowley said, with a bright smile.

"You wouldn't happen to know where we could find Lucifer, by chance, would you?" Christina asked.

"Thursday." Crowley turned around to grab his glass again. "Birdies tell me he has an appointment in Carthage, Missouri."

Sam glanced at Christina and Dean, then nodded. "Great. Thanks." Sam said, pulling the gun up to rest the barrel against the demon's forehead and pulling the trigger. The gun just clicked and Crowley just looked up at his would-be attacker. 

"Oh, yeah, right, you'll probably need some more ammunition." He said, moving around the desk to pull open a drawer.

Dean gave a look that said, 'What the hell is going on', before taking a step toward the desk. "Oh, uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to _you_ if we go up against the Devil and lose?"

"Number one, he's going to wipe us all out, anyway. Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don't miss, okay! Morons!" Crowley shouted, making Christina flinch as he threw a pouch to Dean. He disappeared as Dean opened the pouch to see 24 more bullets.

Sam turned to Christina. "You o-"

"Don't ask." She said, turning to open the door and stomp out.

***************************************

Castiel was the first one to greet them when they walked into Bobby's house. "How did it go? Is the demon dead? Did you retrieve the-" Christina nodded toward Dean, who was carrying the gun. The angel looked at her with confusion as she walked to Bobby's couch and flopped down. "Are you all right?"

"Crowley." Dean said, pushing past him. 

Castiel's eyebrows knit together as he walked up. "Did Crowley say something?"

"He was exactly as I expected him to be. Exactly how I remember him. I... wanted to ask how he put me back together, but... it went so fast."

"Do you want to... go talk about it?" Castiel asked.

"What, you want to comfort me again?" She whispered, not really feeling it. Castiel looked around at the hunters in the house, all congregating in the kitchen. "Now's not the time, Cas."

"I want you to be happy and relaxed." He whispered. "Tonight may be our last chance."

Christina stood from the couch and walked up the stairs, silently. Castiel appeared in Bobby's room about 5 minutes after she got there. "They'll notice, you know. Sam and Dean have been keeping a pretty close eye on me since the convention."

"Why?"

"Because I was in a bad situation and I used some big magic and... it weakened me, and then I wasn't able to keep a simple glamour because I was spent. They're worried about me. Worried about how the magic is affecting me. They've been watching me. I bet they've already noticed I'm gone. They'll come looking for me soon. We don't have time."

Castiel looked disappointed. "I wanted a chance to make you feel better."

"I appreciate that, babe, but... unless we want everyone in our business, we can't."

"Perhaps you shouldn't call me 'babe', then." He said, quietly. "You know the affect it has on me." 

Christina smiled and patted his chest lightly. "Okay, Cas. I'm gonna go back downstairs." She opened the door and walked out, running straight into Dean's chest. "Oof! Wall of Muscle." 

Dean looked into her eyes, then smiled, slightly. "You disappeared."

"I walked upstairs." She said, trying to side-step around him to get to the stairs. He stepped in front of her. "Winchester, you saw my eyes. I'm not high. I'm not even glamoured. Just..."

"I just wanted to check on you." He took a step forward, pushing her into the wall next to Bobby's door. "You know... this might _really_ be our last night on Earth."

"Dean..." She sighed, looking up into his green eyes. She didn't want to spend her last night alone, but... she already sent Castiel away, she didn't want to play favorites. She swallowed. "I think it'd be better if I... if I didn't, you know?"

"Damn. Strike 2." Dean muttered, as he turned away. 

"Everybody get in here!" Christina and Dean walked into the library as Bobby set up an old camera on a tripod. "It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner."

"Oh, come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken." Ellen said.

"Hear, hear." Sam agreed. 

"Shut up. You're drinkin' _my_ beer." Bobby responded, before rolling backwards. "Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by."

Christina stood in front of Castiel, next to Ellen, but she felt uncomfortable there. She started to move away, out of the picture, but Castiel grabbed her hand.

"Ha! Always good to have an optimist around." Ellen said.

"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the Devil. This is our last night on Earth." Castiel said. Everyone's smiles disappeared as Christina wondered if Castiel had overheard her conversation with Dean for a second but then, the timer was up and the camera flashed.

**********************

Christina rode in the back of Ellen's truck with Castiel. It was a long trip, 7 hours down I-29 and her head was pounding by the time they stopped for gas the first time. Ellen and Sam ran into the gas station for snacks and drinks as Dean and Jo filled the tanks.

"You should lay your head in my lap. I can heal your headache."

"It's withdrawal, Cas. I haven't done magic since the con. Except some pre-made powder. I've just... gotta do something small." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Cas... I wish we would've had time last night to do something comforting. But today, I can't call attention to us." 

"Are you embarrassed of me?" He asked.

"You're kidding, right?" 

"You have hidden our-"

"Cas, you haven't mentioned it to anyone, either." Castiel looked down. "Look, I just... Things are complicated, okay? If we make it out of this alive, we'll discuss whether or not we want to be an official 'couple' but right now... let's just focus on right now. Right now is about ganking Satan."

Castiel nodded. "You should, perhaps, glamour your scars." Christina nodded and ran her hand over face and neck.

**************************

They pulled into the town and were surprised by the emptiness. Missing posters covered the town. As Ellen park and the women got out of the truck, Castiel sat in the back. Jo looked into the back of the truck and knocked on the window. "Ever heard of a door handle?"

"Of course, I have." Castiel said, suddenly appearing on the sidewalk. He looked around, confused.

"What is it, Cas?" Ellen asked.

"This town's not empty." Castiel said. "Reapers."

"Reapers? As in, more than one?" Ellen asked.

"They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe. Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake, Pompeii. Excuse me, I need to find out why they're here." Castiel said, before walking away down the street, examining the air.

Christina watched him for a few moments before turning to the Harvelles. "I'm gonna follow him. You, uh, do what you do." She said, before rushing after the angel. She was running up to him when he turned to look at a window, then disappeared, reappearing in the building he'd been looking at. She growled as she stalked up to the door to the building and ran in. She was out cold before the door could swing shut.

When she came to, she was tied to a chair in a dimly lit room. She twisted as much as she could in the ropes, to no avail. The ropes were too tight, she couldn't receive purchase. So, all she could do was sit there as the door opened and a man walked in. Tall, sandy blond, wearing an olive-colored undershirt and a blue button-up, his face had blisters. Christina recognized the way he carried himself. Lucifer.

He pulled a chair up in front of her and sat down. "You're Castiel's mate, right?" He asked, blue eyes burning into her. She took a breath but didn't respond. "And Dean Winchester's when he's willing, hmm?" She didn't say a word.

"What, you aren't gonna talk to me?" She shook her head, at that. "You've been a hunter for a long time, right, Christina? Right there, on the front lines for years. And what do you get for it? Talked down to, ordered around, likened to that green abomination from The Wizard of Oz... used as a stress relief for Dean and a tool of rebellion for Castiel."

Christina swallowed. Lucifer definitely knew which buttons to push. She stayed silent as Lucifer stood. "You know what I don't get about you? You're stupid powerful. Arguably one of the most _powerful_ witches on Earth, yet you allow yourself to be bossed around by a buffoon in plaid. I mean, I understand Brother Castiel taking orders from him. He's not exactly alpha, but, look at you. You could put on some leather boots and have all the boys calling you 'Mistress'."

Christina's eyes widened. She didn't expect to like that thought so much. "You like that idea, huh? You that kinda kinky?" She looked down as he took his seat again. "You shouldn't be with those idiots." 

Christina leaned forward as far as her binds would allow. "I suppose this is the part where you offer me a place in your organization. 'Come to the Dark Side, we have cookies'." She said, sarcastically.

She was met with a smirk. "Only if you want them. I'm not a fan, myself." He looked at her like he was analyzing her every feature. "I could give you everything, you know. Anything you want. I won't treat you like a burden or a sex toy."

"Lucifer, please allow me to be clear. I want _nothing_ to do with you. You hate humans and you aren't going to convince me that you're gonna make an exception for me. You're manipulating me. I just can't quite see your angle."

"Angle? Why must I have an angle?"

"Because you're the Devil, and I'm tied to a chair." 

Lucifer looked contrite as he gestured at her. "I couldn't let you try to use your magic on me, Christina. Not that it would hurt me." He added. "Really, I'd love to let your hands free, but... you are a hunter-witch and pretty much the most worrisome part of that ragtag band."

"They're gonna kill you, you know? Sam and Dean, they are gonna put you down."

Lucifer stood, walking around behind her. "I don't share your confidence in them, Christina." His hand found a lock of her hair and started to twirl it between his fingers. "See, they are human. Flawed, murderous creatures. Their power is in their devotion to each other. Their love. You have power and devotion, but you seem a little lost on the direction. I have direction. I can give you direction, if you want."

"Direction? You want to end us. That's the direction you're striving toward. Why would I want anything to do that?"

"When will you embrace the fact that you are _better_ than them? You've worked your whole life to be better than the rest of my father's... monkeys. You've worked towards ascension, but you, what, you give up because Dean Winchester and Bobby Singer get a little nervous around you? Even now that you're back on the juice, you're holding back. Where is the Christina Jean Harris who breaks people with a glance?"

Christina's thoughts fell on the man whose eyes she'd boiled several days ago. She closed her eyes. "She went back to rehab." She whispered.

"Yeah, well, you aren't as impressive on this magic-lite kick." He said, walking around to look into her face.

Her eyes snapped open. "Untie me and we'll see about that."

Lucifer chuckled. "See, there's that fire. That well-deserved arrogance. Why do Bobby Singer and the Winchesters stifle that, do you think?" He asked, leaning forward to run a thumb across her cheek where her scar was hidden. She let out a hiss at the cold feel of his skin. "Do you think they're afraid of a woman doing their job better than they can?"

"They don't have a problem with women hunting. Half the crew we brought were women."

"Cannon fodder. If the Winchesters are hunting with someone, it's just so that they have someone to outrun when shit hits the fan. That's been the tradition since their daddy." Christina had no response for that. Lucifer leaned down, his face just inches away from hers. "You should think about this, Christina. Think hard about this, because in several months, Sam is gonna say 'yes'. When he does, I'd think you'd rather be on my side of things." Lucifer brushed his lips against hers, cold but soft. It made her shiver, and then he was gone.

Christina growled in frustration and twisted her head, trying to see the ropes. "Okay... ropes burns, I can heal, but I think..." She muttered to herself, before standing as best she could and rushing backwards to throw herself into the wall. The chair fell to pieces behind her. Without the chair putting pressure on her arms, she was able to twist her hand enough to get her pointer finger on the rope. As it ignited, she pulled on the binds. She snuck out of the building and headed toward the lights on the edge of town. 

She came up to the edge of the woods as Lucifer was ranting. "All because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam, any of this sound familiar? Anyway. You'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere. Not that you could if you would." 

Christina stared across the field, barely able to see Sam leaning over Dean's non-moving form. Lucifer stood looking at the pit, and he started to speak in Enochian. He turned to the demons behind him and said, "Now, repeat after me. We off up our lives, blood, souls-"

"We offer up our lives, blood, souls-" 

"To complete this tribute."

"To complete this tribute." The demons finished, before each of them flashed gold and fell over. 

Lucifer turned his attention to Dean and Sam. "What? They're just demons." He turned and looked down into the hole as the ground began to shake. Christina watched from the other side of the clearing as Castiel showed up next to Dean and grabbed the brothers, quickly disappearing all three of them from the woodline. Lucifer's attention turned to the place where they disappeared from, then turned his head to the left, where Christina was standing. 

"Christina. What are you still doing here?" He did a turn, his arms out dramatically. "They left you. Forgot you?" Lucifer beckoned to her with one hand.

"Come meet Death. We can talk about your lovers abandoning you later. A Horseman needs a proper greeting. Who better than a gorgeous, powerful witch to roll out the Red Carpet?" Lucifer said, appearing next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and walked her to the hole, where a tall skinny man with thin black hair was emerging from the bodies of women and children in the pit.

"They didn't know I was out here. They're probably searching the town for me." She whispered.

"No, they're not." He said, succinctly. "That Chevy is peeling out of this town right now and Castiel is already gone. They left you. Now, come on, smile."

"I know you're not gonna force me to stay here, Lucifer. It's not your style."

"You know my style?"

"Zachariah created a future for Dean to see the world after he fails to take you down. I hitched a ride."

"So, you got to meet me after Sam says 'yes'? How was that?" Christina didn't respond, staring down at the Horseman. "You done talking to me again? I want to hear all about it, Christina. You know I could just read your mind, pull it from your memories. Don't really want to, doesn't seem like the friendly thing to do, but..."

Christina sighed. "You were nice. To me, you were nice. You taught me... about magic. About the power Crowley put in me."

"And how was the sex?" Christina could feel the blush rise up her neck, but there was nothing she could do about it. "Come on. Sam has a thing for you, I've got a thing for you; if we didn't hit that, then I'm not an archangel."

Christina cleared her throat as Death brushed off his suit. "Good."

"Better than Dean?"

Christina turned to Lucifer and scoffed. "It doesn't matter. It didn't really happen. It was a 'what if' universe that might never come to be. Because Dean isn't gonna let Sam say 'yes' so there won't be an opportunity for you to wear him to the prom, no chance for your Crotes to take over. And the fact that you just pulled forth the Pale Rider and you are talking to me about our sex instead of welcoming him back to the planet... that just baffles me." She said, before dropping down to lay on her stomach and offer a hand to the Horseman. "It's an honor to meet you, Death."

Death smiled a bit and took her hand, using it as leverage to climb out of the hole. 

"Oh, hello, Death." Lucifer said.

"Your disrespect knows no bounds, does it?" The Horseman said, a proper accent on his words.  

Lucifer shrugged as Christina looked between them. "What disrespect?"

"He's tethered to him, Christina. You didn't help him with that spell, did you?"

"Absolutely not. The hubris of binding Death... could only come from Lucifer."

Death smiled at her, a little wider this time, before Lucifer turned to her. "You should leave. I have a lot of work for Death and I don't think you will enjoy watching it happen, you know?" Christina nodded and started walking toward the town again. "I'll find you again when I get done directing Death, we'll finish that conversation." He winked at her as she picked up her speed.

*************************************

Christina thudded her fist against Bobby's door at about 10am the next day. She'd hotwired the Harvelles' truck and had been driving all night. Bobby pulled the door open and sighed a sigh of relief. "I'm so happy to see you, Tina!" He said, prompting Dean and Sam to walk out of the study to look at her. 

"You know, next time you leave me somewhere, assuming I'm dead... make sure first. This is not the first time."

"You disappeared. Cas didn't see you. We didn't..." Sam started.

She shook her head. "Cas didn't see me because he disappeared into a building. The same building where I ended up tied to a chair by Lucifer." She looked at the somber faces. "Jo and Ellen are gone, aren't they? That's why the truck was still there." 

Dean growled but Bobby nodded. "Well, I guess I was just lucky." She ran her hand down her face. "Okay. Well, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm not dead and you left me behind, so... I'm gonna go get some sleep. You guys, enjoy the wake." She said, before turning on her heel and heading out to the yard. 

**********************************

Christina flopped backward onto her bed. Cannon fodder. That's what Lucifer had called her and Jo and Ellen. Anyone hunting with the Winchesters are just cannon fodder. Her hands shook as she ran them through her hair. 

"I don't lie, Christina. I don't have to." Lucifer's voice cut through her thoughts. 

She stood, quickly, from the bed and turned to face him. "How did you find me? I've got warding..."

"Meg." He said, taking a step forward. "She did a little research for me. Finding this little... refuge in the middle of the woods, it took a bit of time but Meg is just so eager to please."

"So, why aren't you with her? I'm sure she'd be able to scratch whatever..."

"Oh, I'm not here for that, dear. I'm here to try my hand at convincing you to join me, again. You're on the precipice here, Christina. You can go up, more power, more control, more... everything, or you could go down. Back off on that magic again, go back to analog hunting and be... just like Jo and Ellen and Pamela and Mary Winchester. A strong vibrant woman cut down because Sam and Dean Winchester are more important than anyone else in the world."

"You got Jo and Ellen killed. You got Mary killed. Pamela, too, I think. Why would-"

"You stayed. I killed everyone you care about in that future you saw and you stayed. You stayed, you let me teach you, you let me fuck you. Far as I can tell, you weren't forced into any of it. I mean, you even said that, right? Not my style." Christina swallowed and looked down. She hadn't thought she'd ever have to explain herself. "Christina, listen to me. I know you don't want to resign yourself to 'the Dark Side'. You don't want Dean to think you're 'wicked' but... looking out for yourself is not 'wicked'. Switching to the winning team isn't wicked, either." 

Christina couldn't look him in the face as he walked up to her. "I can make you so much more than you are. It would be so easy. And fun."

"I can't... switch teams. I've been on this team since I was 17 years old." 

"You can't let Dean Winchester control you with sex, Christina. There are bigger things at play here."

"Why do you even want me? You have all of Hell behind you. A large chunk of Heaven wanted you back. I mean, Castiel had to kill Uriel because he supported you. What do you want with a weak little witch?"

"See, this is the problem. Dean and Bobby have made you feel weak. They think you're out of control when you're overtaken with magic, but we both know that you have never been more in control than when you boiled that would-be rapist's eyes out the other day. You are strong and you like it. You like the power, you like the control. And having a strong, beautiful woman in control on my end would make my job a lot easier."

"I can't. I can't, Lucifer." She whispered.

"Okay. Don't switch teams." Lucifer said, before smiling, taking another step closer and putting a hand on her hip. "Be a double agent. Stay with the Free Will Four. Stay in bed with Castiel and Dean. Get in bed with Sam, we both know he needs it. And then, come back here and get in bed with me. That way, you end up on the winning side no matter what. And you get to have all of those carnal desires sated by... two angels and two brothers. Sounds like a porno."

"Well, it wouldn't be all at the same time." She sighed, finally looking up into Nick's blue eyes. "Your vessel's wearing thin, Lucifer." She brought her hand up to his face, just over the blisters and pushed energy through her palm. When she pulled her hand back, his skin was smooth.

"Well, look at you. You don't even need all of those Greek words you throw around." He said, rubbing his cheek.

"You taught me that. I use the words as a crutch. I don't need them. Never have."

Lucifer's hand tightened on her hip as his other hand came down to grab her leg, hitching it around his hip. "What else did I teach you?" He asked, pulling her body tight to him. 

She shuddered against him. "So much." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "This vessel isn't as tall as the one I'm used to."

"Oh, but I'm sure Nick is just as well-equipped as Sam." Lucifer said, grabbing her and pushing her to the bed. Her hands went to his head, nails digging into his scalp. He growled, happily. "Oh, I did teach you." He said, pulling his head back and looking down at her.

"How long were you there with me?"

She closed her eyes and turned her head. "6 months." She whispered.

Lucifer tilted his head and scanned her thoughts. "Aw. I'm sorry." He whispered, rolling off of her and lying beside her, instead.

She sat up. "Stay out of my head, Luce." She said, jumping off the bed and walking into her living room.

"It's kinda hard when you're thinking so loudly, Christina." He said, following her and pulling the bottle of whiskey she'd grabbed from her hand. "It's the only one you've ever..."

"Stop. I don't want to talk about it, Lucifer."

"Sure. Don't get drunk just 'cause I made you think about things you'd rather ignore. It was an accident."

"Lucifer, apologetic? So out of character." She said, pulling the bottle back to her.

"Well, I must like you." He said, tipping her chin up to place a soft kiss on her lips. "Next time, I promise not to ask any questions, okay? I'll just show up and fuck the Hell out of you."

"How are you planning to do that if _you're_ inside me?" She asked, taking a swig of her whiskey.

Lucifer just smirked and disappeared in a flurry of feathers.


End file.
